


Naughty & Nice

by trickylinguistics



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ageplay, All completely consensual, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blowjobs, D/s themes, Eames in a sexy santa suit, Established Relationship, Fingering, Frottage, How did I write this, Kinky cockslut bottom! Arthur, M/M, More than happy to oblige top! Eames, Roleplaying with ageplay, Rough Sex, Santa kink/santa fetish (is that a thing????), Size Kink, Spanking, dirty talking, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickylinguistics/pseuds/trickylinguistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames jokes about getting a Santa suit and having Arthur sit on his knee to tell him whether he's been naughty or nice this year.  It turns out, Arthur really likes the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty & Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my [Livejournal](http://kensei-takezo.livejournal.com/19141.html)
> 
> Um...yeah, so...I don't even know what to really say about this. Yeah. I don't really know where this came from, and I've never written anything like this. It is the kinkiest shit I have ever written, hands down. I kept going over in my head, how many fucking warnings am I going to have to put with this!?!??! I don't even...
> 
> But I hope you like it. MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> (I am definitely on the Naughty List.)

It had started as a joke.  Everyone had been discussing their upcoming holiday plans – family, friends, parties here and there, and plenty of people getting drunk off of holiday-themed drinks.

“Me, I plan to work on a new compound that makes visions of sugarplums dance through your head,” Yusuf laughed good-naturedly.  “Ah...and what about you, Eames?”

“Oh, might have a go at renting a Santa suit,” Eames answered with a chuckle.  He elbowed Arthur in the ribs and added, “Maybe I’ll have Arthur sit on my knee and tell me what he wants for Christmas, like a good little boy.”

Arthur glared at Eames, not entirely able to hide the small red tint that had formed high on each of his cheekbones.  He still wasn’t completely comfortable with letting on about their relationship to their co-workers – especially not in the way that Eames tended to crack inappropriate jokes, such as that.

“Relax, darling, they know I’m only kidding,” Eames said with a fond smile and a pat of Arthur’s shoulder.  When everyone was gone, he snuck up behind his lover and murmured, “Or maybe not.”

\--

Eames really did get a Santa suit, but it turned out not to be what Arthur had envisioned – not at all.  The trousers were much tighter, the red velvet stretched over Eames’ muscular thighs, attached to a pair of red suspenders.  There was no matching jacket but rather a plain white tee, stretching out over the solid body underneath, leaving nothing to the imagination in that regard.  No curly white beard to obscure his face, either (and Arthur silently thanked whatever God existed for that, both because Eames was gorgeous and because that would have looked ridiculous).

“Well?” Eames asked, giving a playful tug to his suspenders.  “What d’you reckon?”

“Um...” Arthur trailed off, his gaze wandering over his lover’s body, his own body responding in a way he hadn’t expected it to.  “That’s, um...”

Eames chuckled deep in his chest, his face lighting up, and he murmured, “Yeah.  That’s what I thought.”

He added the final touch of a slightly askew hat to the top of his head and planted himself in the armchair in the corner of their bedroom, letting his hands spread out over his thighs.

Arthur made an almost-annoyed sound from his position across the room and said, “So, what is this, then?  Are we roleplaying?”

Eames smirked, enjoying the way that Arthur tried to pretend to be difficult, tried to pretend that he didn’t want something and really did.

“Why don’t you pretend that I’m Santa,” Eames told him, “and you come and sit on my lap while we discuss whether or not you’ve been naughty or nice this Christmas?  We can go from there, I think.”

Arthur liked the sound of that, and his body seemed to really, _really_ like the sound of that, even as he huffed out, “You’re impossible.”

“And you’re dying to come over here,” Eames countered with a lopsided grin, patting his lap for emphasis.

Arthur let out a breath and put down the book he’d been reading, rising up from the bed and mumbling, “I’ll be right back.”

Eames furrowed his brow, asking, “Where are you going?”

“I have to prepare for this,” Arthur answered simply, tapping the tip of his index finger to his temple as if to add the extra word _mentally_.

Eames couldn’t exactly say no to that, feeling a thrum of excitement run through his veins as he made sure his hat was firmly in place.  He waited as Arthur left the room, taking a few quick moments to get into a different headspace, allowing Eames to do the same if he so needed.

Before Eames knew it Arthur came back in, striding over in his direction and taking a moment to circle his shoulders with his hands before he seated himself in his lap, swinging his legs up over Eames’ thighs.  Eames held one hand over Arthur’s hip and another against his knee, holding him in place to ensure he didn’t fall.

“I know you’re probably very busy this time of year,” Arthur said in a sweet voice as he traced a finger down one of the suspenders stretched over Eames’ chest, “but I thought maybe, if you had the time...?”

Eames grinned and hummed, the sound reverberating under Arthur’s touch as he said, “I always have time to listen to all the good little girls and boys.”  The hand on Arthur’s hip gave a little squeeze.  “Have you been a good boy this year?”

Arthur was nowhere near close to being a boy at his age, but it sounded like something that Eames should say to make his role more convincing and they were always into getting their roles right.

Arthur didn’t protest to the term, sighing thoughtfully and answering, “Well, I’m not so sure.”  He frowned as though he were genuinely sad about something and added in a lower voice, “Sometimes I can be pretty naughty.”

Eames let the tip of his tongue trace over his lower lip, saying, “Why don’t you tell Santa all about the naughty things that you’ve done?”

Arthur pressed himself in closer, feeling the palm of Eames’ hand slide over his outer thigh when he did.  He let his head tip down until it was just next to Eames’ and murmured, “I’ve played with myself when my partner wasn’t around, stuffed myself full with my fingers or the toys that we share.  I picture it’s his cock filling me up bare, touching all the right places.”

Eames exhaled audibly, keeping on palming Arthur’s thigh as he crept the other hand up the back of his shirt to feel the warm skin underneath.  He said, “Does he come inside of you?”

Arthur made a soft sound and shivered pleasantly, nodding his head as he licked his lips and rubbed his hands over Eames’ broad chest.

“Do you like it when he comes inside of you?” Eames asked.

“Mm, yes,” Arthur answered, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.  He closed his eyes as he murmured, “I love the way it feels inside of me, the way it trickles down my thighs after he’s pulled out and I feel wet all over.  Sometimes he pushes his fingers into me the next morning while I’m still open, he’ll put his cock in me and come inside of me all over again.  It’s beautiful.”

Eames openly palmed Arthur’s arse when he shifted into a straddling position, his thighs pressed on either side of his own, framing them.  His lover’s breath felt hot and damp against his jaw as he leaned in close, his hands roaming his torso over top of the white tee.

“How else have you been naughty?” Eames asked, meeting Arthur’s gaze from their close proximity, seeing the dark little sparkle of lust mirrored there in their brown depths.

“I use my mouth on him every chance I get,” Arthur replied without hesitation.  “I’m a greedy little cockslut.  I love his cock, how big it is, how thick it is, the way that I know he can feel it filling out my mouth when he brushes his thumbs over my cheeks.  But he knows when to pull back and when to give me more and I love that too, that he knows me so well.”

Eames couldn’t help the little smile that flittered over his mouth, gliding his hands up Arthur’s flanks as he murmured, “But he uses his mouth on you too, doesn’t he?”

Arthur sighed as large hands bracketed his ribcage, holding him close while he swayed his hips down in Eames’ lap and he nodded, saying, “Yes, all the time.  On my cock, his tongue in my ass.  He loves to spread me open and lick me out just to hear me scream.  And I do scream whenever I’m with him.  I’m so naughty, I can’t help it, the things that come out of my mouth sometimes.”

Eames hummed deep in his throat as Arthur rocked his hips down, giving a little grind of his own and saying, “I don’t know.  I think he probably thinks you’re very... _very_ nice.”

Arthur sighed a gust of breath over Eames’ lips, whispering, “Does that mean I can still get what I want for Christmas?”

Eames breathed out as Arthur’s erection dug into his own and he palmed his hips, saying, “That depends.  We’ll have to get you on the nice list first.”

“Please,” Arthur begged in a soft voice, all mock innocence that he loved to use in those scenarios when Eames knew that he was anything but.  “Please, Santa, tell me.  Tell me.  What do I have to do?”

The words went straight to Eames’ cock and he let his hands slide back down over Arthur’s arse, grabbing a handful through the rough denim as he licked his lower lip and murmured, “I think you need to be punished for all of the naughty things you’ve done, hm?”

Arthur’s shiver was a real one then, nodding his head and breathing, “ _Yes_.”

“I should bend you over my knee and give you a good spanking until some of that naughtiness has been screamed right out of you,” Eames said, his voice low.

Arthur closed his eyes, mewling softly as he breathed out another little _yes_ , feeling his trousers get significantly tighter with each word that Eames spoke.  He felt a hand on the back of his neck and opened his eyes again, feeling how the touch had gone tender and how Eames had broken character as he murmured softly.

“Promise you’ll tell me if it’s too much,” Eames said as he stroked Arthur’s neck.  “I know you well enough to know how much you can take, but promise me you’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

Arthur nodded his head seriously, cupping his lover’s cheek as he curved his lips up in a quick smile and bent for a little kiss.  He broke away with a whispered, “Of course, I promise.  But when has it ever been too much?”

Eames grinned back, whispering fondly, “Kinky little shit,” before another quick kiss, reverting back to character.  He stared Arthur in the eye, dropping his hands to the armrests and giving a little nod, saying, “Go on, then.  Show me how good you can be.”

Arthur tilted his head down, the picture of innocence and just that bit of shyness once more.  He licked his lips as he shimmied off of Eames’ lap, slowly pulling down the flies on his jeans before pushing them down to his knees along with his briefs, exposing his cock, bare buttocks and thighs.

Eames resisted the urge just to take Arthur to bed and pull his jeans and briefs off the rest of the way and to suck him down as he stared at the sight of his lover’s beautiful cock.  Arthur may have been a self-proclaimed greedy little cockslut, but there were many a time when Eames felt no better.

“That’s it,” Eames said quietly instead, brushing his hands over the velvet of his legs invitingly.

Arthur took the invitation and braced his hands on one of the armrests to lower himself down, letting Eames help him into position.  His exposed skin curved around Eames’ legs, sucking in a breath as his cock made contact with the rock-hard thigh underneath him, the velvet soft underneath his flesh.  His chest pressed against the other thigh, head resting in the free space on the chair between Eames’ body and the armrest.

Eames took a moment to run an open palm over the skin presented to him, tugging up the hem of Arthur’s shirt to run up his back as well.  He focused most heavily on the creamy smooth globe of his buttocks, rubbing and massaging the skin that would get the most attention in the following minutes.  He allowed the first smack to be a teasing one, nice and light, and inwardly delighted when Arthur mewled and stretched out his hands to press against the armrest, holding himself steady to prepare himself.

“That's right,” Eames murmured with another light, teasing smack to the other cheek that time.  “You know what’s going to come, don’t you?  You’ve been very naughty.”

“Yeah,” Arthur moaned, testing his grip on the armrest as his eyes slid closed in his pretend shame, head tilting down.

“Now, now,” Eames chided with a harder slap that time in the crease of his left buttock and thigh, using his other hand to tilt Arthur’s chin up as he gasped.  “Don’t hide from me.”

“No, Santa, I’m sorry,” Arthur quickly apologised, breathless edge to his voice, his face already sporting little splotches of red colour above the cheeks which couldn’t be faked even if everything else could.  He looked up at Eames with wide brown eyes, continuing, “I’m sorry.  I’m so bad.  I’m so, so bad.  Please, Santa, I want to be good.”

Eames let Arthur’s face go, trusting that he would keep it in view, choosing to pet his hair and smooth his hand gently over the already-pinkening skin of his buttocks.  It was a total contrast to the slap that rang down after that, hard enough to darken the skin further and to jolt Arthur’s body in his lap.

Arthur clamped his eyes shut and gasped louder than the time before, followed by a small whimper.  He tightened his fingers against the armrest, pushing and scrabbling against the material, pressing his hips higher to silently ask for more.  He cried out full-stop that time when Eames’ hand connected with his skin hard and fast, feeling his body rock against his lover’s lap at the force of it, his breastbone momentarily digging into a knee.

“ _Fuck_ , oh fuck, _yes_ ,” Arthur gasped in the moments after, his skin tingling with the sharp pain that felt so good.  He felt a hand soothe over the increasingly-sensitised skin and up over the curve of his lower back, which bowed underneath the touch.

Eames let his hand linger a moment longer before pulling back and raining down two hard slaps directly towards the centre, one after the other in hard, quick succession.  He positioned the breadth of his hand over the crack where he knew his kinky little Arthur got the most pleasure-pain out of it.  Sure enough his lover screamed out, his face turning beet red as he jolted and writhed in his lap, feeling the dampness of Arthur’s pre-cum leak out over his trouser leg.  He did that a few more times to hear Arthur cry out, feeling him leak out against the red velvet.

“That’s good,” Eames murmured in a soft, praising tone, hearing Arthur whimper as he ran his hand over the sensitive skin.  “That’s a good boy.  I think you’re ready for the next step.”

Arthur was breathing in sharp little huffs as he pushed against the armrest and licked over his lips, nodding his head.  He managed to whisper, “Yeah.  Tell me what comes next.  I want to be so good.”

Eames stroked through Arthur’s hair with one hand and opened the front of his velvet trousers with the other, shuddering as he gave himself a little squeeze inside the confines of his garments.  He pulled his cock out, watching Arthur’s eyeline as it travelled to where he’d pulled it out, hearing the audible intake of breath and seeing the way he licked his lips again.

“I need you to be a good boy and get down on your knees for me now,” Eames said as he stroked himself lightly.

Arthur sucked in another breath and nodded his head, feeling himself shaking a bit as he eased himself onto the floor on his knees between Eames’ spread thighs.  His mouth flooded with saliva, his cock hardening just to look as his lover stroked himself with a loose fist, because he hadn’t been lying when he’d said that Eames was big.  He was long and he was thick and he was perfect.

“Show me how naughty you’ve been with your mouth,” Eames murmured.

“Yes,” Arthur breathed, licking his lips one last time as he spread his hands out over Eames’ velvet-covered legs, feeling his heart leap as his fingers danced over a damp spot on one of them.

Eames removed his hand from around himself and let Arthur put his hand around him instead.  He was almost fully erect already and Arthur’s fingers barely reached around him all the way at the base as he leaned over him, breath ghosting over him before touching the tongue to the tip.

“Hmmm,” Eames half-hummed, half-groaned as Arthur’s tongue circled the head, his brown eyes closed in his concentration.  He reached down with one hand and threaded his fingers through his dark hair, encouraging.

“Like this?” Arthur asked before closing his mouth over the head and sucking.

“Oh, mmm...yeah,” Eames responded, breath catching.  “Yeah, just like that.”

He let his hand rest on Arthur’s head as the other man suckled on the head before lowering down by a few more inches, adjusting to the weight and thickness of it in his mouth.  Arthur kept his hand firmly around the base of Eames’ cock, the other resting against his velvet-covered knee as he ran his tongue over the hard flesh, his cheeks hollowing.

“ _Yes_ ,” Eames hissed softly as Arthur’s dark head began to bob up and down between his legs, his mouth expertly sliding over his cock.  “Yes, that’s it.  You’re being so good now, aren’t you?”

The corners of Eames’ mouth twitched in a smile as Arthur moaned and he watched the look of concentration deepen as he rocked his hips slowly up, guiding his cock further into the other man’s mouth.  He watched it disappear further, little by little, but not all the way.  He paused about three-quarters of the way there, brushing his thumbs over Arthur’s cheeks and groaning as he felt the outline of his cock when he hollowed them, sucking.  He pulled slowly out again until he was out all the way, holding himself in hand to trace the slick head against his lover’s lips, wetting them with saliva and pre-cum.

Arthur whined softly and parted his lips further, moaning along with Eames when the head slid back in over his tongue.  He felt the air leave his lungs as his lover cupped the back of his head and thrust in, still not all the way, but pulling in and out fast enough for his heart rate to quicken and for his throat to feel a bit jarred.  He heard Eames gasping and made a sound of his own pleasure each time, letting him know that it was all right, that he was okay.

Eames pulled out until just the head remained inside and slid more slowly past Arthur’s lips that time, watching the muscles of his jaw work as he pushed in.  He worked his way in that time until he was in all the way, hearing Arthur breathe sharply through his nose, loud enough to hear even over his deep groan of pleasure.  He stroked his hand tenderly through Arthur’s hair, feeling Arthur’s hands stroking his thighs in return as he rested there, breathing around him and doing his best to relax his jaw.

“You’re so good, darling,” Eames whispered breathlessly, letting loose the term of endearment without thinking as Arthur looked up and met his gaze, his eyes slightly damp.

Arthur moaned and let his eyes flutter back shut as Eames slowly slid back out again, brushing a hand over his mouth and chin to get rid of the saliva that had pooled out.  He breathed as deeply as he could while his pulse was that high, trying to get proper amounts of air back into his lungs.

“Take your clothes off for me,” Eames said in a soft voice that was still a bit breathless from pleasure.

Arthur opened his eyes and nodded his head, bracing his hands onto the armrests to raise himself into a standing position.  He unbuttoned the cuffs on his shirt before undoing the buttons down the front, sliding it off his arms and placing it off to the side – he was never one to leave clothes lying around on the floor.  He did the same with his jeans and briefs, standing naked and flushed before Eames.

“What now, Santa?” Arthur asked, forcing the shy innocence back into his voice as though he hadn’t just been spanked or hadn’t just deep-throated a fat cock.

“Now,” Eames said, reaching to the side to grab a bottle of lube from the nearby dresser, “you’re going to sit back down in Santa’s lap, aren’t you?”

Arthur let out a breath and chewed his lip, sliding his hands over the broad curve of Eames’ shoulders as he spread his thighs wide around the other man’s, straddling him on the armchair once more as he watched the clear liquid pour out onto his lover’s fingers.

“And this will get me back on the nice list?” Arthur questioned, looking down at Eames as he splayed his fingers across the expanse of his solid chest, breathing in as he felt the rock-hard line of his cock brushing against the cleft of his arse when he shuffled back into his lap.

“Mm, it should,” Eames answered, reaching his slick fingers around to rub over Arthur’s hole, taking in the way his eyes slotted closed immediately, likely due to the fact that his skin was still sensitised back there.  “Look at me.”

Arthur did, opening his eyes again.  He breathed out a long and shuddering breath as Eames’ index finger slid inside of him, slick with lube.  It burned but only in the way that he loved, like a slow ache deep within him.

“Do you like to ride your lover’s cock?” Eames asked as if he didn’t already know the answer, sliding his finger in and out in preparation, watching every detail of Arthur’s face.

“ _God_ , yeah,” Arthur groaned.  “I love it.  I love it when he lowers me down over his fat cock, his hands holding onto my hips.  He makes sure I don’t take it all too fast in the beginning.”

Eames’ mouth quirked in a smile, adding a second finger as he asked, “Is he rather big?”

Arthur moaned and bit his lip around a grin, palming Eames’ chest and saying, “Yeah.  Fuck, yeah, he is, he’s big.  Everything about him is big compared to me.”

“But you like that, don’t you?” Eames asked.

Arthur just nodded his head with a drawn-out hum, letting his eyes fall closed again as Eames’ fingers scissored and stretched with precision in a way that showed familiarity, that they’d been together for quite some time.  He felt his lover’s fingers brush over his prostate and he groaned from deep in the back of his throat, tilting his head when a full mouth nipped at his neck.

“More,” Arthur moaned.  “Please, Santa, I need more.  I want to get on the nice list, put me on the nice list.  Don’t wanna be naughty.”

Eames nearly growled against Arthur’s neck and added a third finger, hearing him gasp and huff out a curse.  He twisted his fingers, stretching them slowly, pressing them in against the sides to coat his inner walls with lubrication.  Sometimes Arthur had needed a fourth, but that was before they’d lived together.  They were together often enough that a fourth finger was rarely necessary.

“Do you need more?” Eames asked, still using caution as he pressed in and out with three fingers.

Arthur shook his head, panting softly and Eames withdrew his fingers, squeezing more lube onto them to coat his dick instead, taking his time to spread it thoroughly.  He held Arthur’s hip in one hand and his cock in the other, rubbing the slick head against his hole before pressing the tip inside and waiting, hearing the other man gasp.

“Please,” Arthur begged, fingers clawing at the material of Eames’ shirt.  His lover slipped inside another few inches and he gasped again, feeling Eames’ hands cover his hips just like he’d described moments before.

Eames started lowering Arthur down onto his cock inch by inch, going slowly and pausing in increments to let him adjust.  It took him a bit until he was fully seated inside of the heat of his lover’s arse, but when he was it felt amazing and the look on Arthur’s face was one that never got old – closed eyes and raised eyebrows, like he was surprised along with being overwhelmed, his face flushed and already forming a sweat as he huffed out little breaths between his lips.

Arthur looked down when he felt Eames’ hands stroking over the skin of his hips, feeling dizzy with how full he was on Eames’ cock.  He brought his chest forwards closer to Eames’ and let his hips rock back in little movements from there, just enough to drag his lover’s cock along his inner walls and feel it stretch, pulling a sound from his throat.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Eames breathed.

Arthur bit his lip around a moan, bracing his hands against the curve of Eames’ shoulders as he lifted himself up by the first little bit and dropped back down.  He felt Eames hold his hips through it as he worked himself into a rhythm, raising up by another inch on every few turns, slowly picking up speed.

“Fuck,” Eames groaned as Arthur lifted up and lowered down in a steady rhythm, building and building, hearing the other man pant and gasp.  “Fuck yourself down on my cock, yeah, just like that.”

Arthur huffed and panted as he eventually lifted up to the highest part, his insides burning with pleasure-pain as he sunk back down with a harsh gasp, taking Eames in all the way.  He did it again, and again, over and over, his features contorting as he accepted Eames’ cock into his body each time.

“Please, _please_ , I need—“ Arthur gasped, allowing himself to lean forward and press his sweaty forehead into the crook of Eames’ neck.  “Need you to fuck me.  _Please_ fuck me.”

Eames moaned and gave Arthur’s hips a little squeeze, rolling his hips up to let him know that he would comply and receiving an instantaneous response of Arthur lifting up again.  That time when Arthur lowered back down, Eames met him, thrusting up.

“ _Yes_ ,” Arthur cried, choking out a sob when the action was repeated.  “Please, I need you to show me, show me how to be good.  Please, _please_ , I need you to.”

Eames kept his hips in a firm hold as he thrust up, a loud grunt escaping him as he slowly started picking up the pace, snapping his hips and fucking into Arthur harder and faster each time.

Arthur gasped and shouted as each pass through sent Eames hammering directly into his prostate, holding on tight and rocking back eagerly with the same timing.  His features fell slack with each hard, quick thrust of Eames’ cock into him, sparks of pleasure shooting all the way down to his toes.

“You’re going to come on my cock,” Eames told him, groaning and panting out heavily as he gripped Arthur’s hips and pounded into him in sure movements, the sound of skin on skin mixing in with their sounds of pleasure.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Arthur cried out again, sure that his breath must be harsh against Eames’ face.  He felt his cock sliding slick over Eames’ shirt as it rubbed against it, his body bouncing in his lover’s lap with each movement.

“C’mon,” Eames panted.  “C’mon, be good and come for me.  Clench down all around my cock.”

Arthur’s mouth slackened completely when Eames held him in place and just thrust up over his prostate again and again, screaming out as his orgasm hit him hard.

“Yeah, _fuck_ ,” Eames hissed, feeling the tight squeeze of muscles around his cock as Arthur released over his own skin as well as the white t-shirt Eames wore.  He thrust up another handful of times before coming deep inside of his lover, letting out a groan from within his chest as he spilled his seed.  “ _Fuck_.”

They both panted and breathed heavily, clinging to each other.  Eames pulled out after a moment, watching the small wince on Arthur’s face as he did and petting his sides in a soothing motion.

“Well, then,” Eames said, readjusting his red velvet hat.  “Yes, I rather think...I rather think you are back on the nice list.  But what about your dashing English lover, hm?  Does he know you have a Santa fetish?”

Arthur swatted the hat right off of Eames’ head, saying, “I do not have a Santa fetish, you fucker.”

“I beg to disagree,” Eames said with a chuckle.

Arthur huffed and made a move like he was about to wriggle off of his lap before Eames caught him around the waist and drew him in close, curling his clean hand around his jaw and smiling fondly.  Arthur softened, letting his forehead rest against Eames’ as he wove an arm around the back of his neck, sharing in a chaste kiss.

“For the record,” Arthur murmured when he pulled back, “I only have a fetish for you.”

“If that’s your way of telling me you love me,” Eames said, “I can assure you the feeling is mutual.”

Arthur rolled his eyes but his mouth twitched up, saying, “Yes, Eames.  I love you.”

Eames smiled and kissed him again saying, “I love you too, Arthur.”  And later, when they were cleaned up and curled around each other in their bed, he murmured as an afterthought, “my kinky little darling with the Santa fetish.”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://trickylinguistics.tumblr.com)


End file.
